The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of PANCREACARBR in reducing fecal fat and nitrogen losses in cystic fibrosis (CF) patients. Both male and female subjects over the age of 6 years who have pancreatic insufficiency associated with CF will be enrolled into the study.